


Me and you...we are enough!

by annemonyk



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, after the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemonyk/pseuds/annemonyk
Summary: After the storm has past, Aaron and Robert try to talk about what they really feel.This is what i would had loved to see if Finn and Kasim didn't exist and the Robron fight would had happened differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would've loved to see this scenes if the story line were different. I kept all the good lines from Emmerdale episodes and of course the story and added my own view on them. Hope you'll enjoy!

Robert was looking outside the window, millions of thoughts in his head: “ _He lies to everyone…you don’t know anything else_ ” “ _Compared to this? Compared to being into relationship with an tantruming child? Yeah, it felt normal_.” “ _You’re scared of being happy_ ” “ _Robert, you don’t have to do that_ ” “ _I can’t make you happy, mate_ ” “ _You actually gonna do this?_ ” “ _You’re really gonna call it off?_ ” “ _Did you ever even love me?_ ”. He winced when he heard Victoria come in.

“Rob, would you want a cup of tea? To calm yourself down? Come, let’s sit.” She told him while she came closer to him.

Robert looked at his hands, trying to snap out of his thoughts. He got his hand to his finger, trying to twist his engagement ring to calm himself down and when he touched it the ring was not there. He looked petrified and suddenly he felt dizzy, the room spinning around him. He collapsed and hit the ground hard beneath him.

“Robert” Victoria shouted, scared out of her mind, running towards him.

“I can’t feel my legs, Vic….i can’t feel them.” Robert looked at her like a ghost, barely speaking.

He got her hand and put her across his chest, above his heart. “I don’t think my heart is beating…can you feel my heart? Vic, I can’t feel it.” He chocked on his words. “I can’t breath….i can’t breath.” Robert looked at Victoria who was next to him on the floor. He felt like he was dying.

“Rob, calm down…you’re having a panic attack…calm down…try to breath…deep breaths…c’mon, please, deep breath” She told him, petting him on the back in circles, trying to calm him down.

Robert took deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing, and it seems to be working. After a good half an hour he was able to stand and he got on the sofa.

“You’re scaring me, Robert! You have to go and talk to Aaron.” She said sitting next to him.

“I can’t. I told you Vic, he doesn’t trust me. I can’t make him happy. I don’t know what else to do. I’m out of options. I really don’t know what else to do.” He lowered his head, almost crying. “Please, can you call him to see if he’s ok? I don’t want him out alone. If he was drinking, I don’t want him to do something stupid. Please, call him?” he looked at her, begin.

Victoria nodded and took out her phone calling for Aaron. “Hey, Aaron, are you ok?....yeah, I know…no, he didn’t…he’s here…please, are you ok?...good…that’s good…ok, no more drinking, yeah?” and she hung up. “He was at home.” She said looking at Robert.

“Good…that’s good” he sighted with relief.

“He was crying, thou…he asked about you…if you were here…”

“Vic, please. I can’t do this…not now” Robert face dropped. “Can’t I have a moment alone, please?”

“Of course.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna be in the kitchen if you need me, yeah?”

Robert nodded without looking up. He couldn’t. He couldn’t feel his face, his arms and legs, he couldn’t feel anything. His heart was empty and his thoughts were screaming in his head. He couldn’t keep up with them anymore. He stood like that for at least one hour, until his mind calmed down a little and once again in a desperate need of comfort he run his hand across his finger, looking for his ring. When he didn’t felt anything his heart started to pound out of his chest, his head spinning and his legs moved without warning. He found himself on the streets, running towards the bar. He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t hear anything, just his heart and his breath. He got in front of Woolpack and he dropped the keys in his desperate try to open the door. He collapsed on his knees, searching and when he found them he unlocked the door and run through the bar, right in the back, in the kitchen. When he got there he saw the ring on the table. His ring. He blinked and the desperation felted even bigger, the need to touch it was unbelievable and he run to it, he grabbed it like something sacred and put it back on his place. His body relaxed instantly, his breath coming back in, his heart started to slow down, he felt his legs again, his arms. He collapsed onto the sofa, unable to stop looking at it, regaining his thoughts, his mind, seeing clear again.

“What are you doing here?” Robert heard next to him like a whisper. He turned startled and he saw Aaron, right there, on the ground, leaned onto the cabinet, his head down. He looked terrible. His eyes red, his face full of tears, a bottle in his hands.

“I thought that you stopped drinking.” Robert was able to speak rising from the sofa. He slipped next to Aaron on the floor, his head down.

“Why would you care?” Aaron spat.

“I care about you, Aaron, why can’t you see that?” he sighted. “That’s why I have to let you go. I told you…I can’t make you happy. And you deserve to be really happy. Who am I to stop you from that? I’ve tried, Aaron, I’ve tried so hard.” Robert could feel tears creeping into his eyes.

“You said you wanted messed up! You promised forever.” Aaron cried, his head still down.

“I know. And I still want that. But I don’t know how to get there. I can’t get there alone…you have to try too.” Robert turned to look at Aaron.

“But don’t you see that I do? Don’t you see me trying? You think that I like being like this? All paranoid and lurking and sulking into the shadows. My head is thinking without me. I’m happy and then something happens and it creeps back on. The ideas, the fears, the self sabotage. Me, thinking…about us, like you used to be, like I used to be…and I see you!” his words coming out hard, stuttering, because of the tears, because of the booze he got into himself, but he fights to get them right “I see you so confident, so cocky and all of them at your feet. And I know I can’t never be like them…care free, rich and without a baggage. I would never be able to give you what they could give you. And then, I look at me, and I don’t understand why would you care? Why would you care for me, when you could be with them. And you laugh and you flirt…because it’s you…and I love that about you, man, how I love that about you.” Aaron nodded.

“Aaron, everything I do is for our future. I put a ring on your finger. We just got a place together. What more do you want from me?” Robert asked without a breath.

“I want you. I want you to want me. Just me and no one else.” Aaron looked at him for the first time with tears in his eyes.

“I’ve told you from the off: I’m always gonna find other people attractive. Men and women, I can’t help that. But I wont act on it. I chose you. I love you.” Robert leaned closer so he could feel Aaron next to him.

“And I love you”. Aaron smiled a little, tears still in his eyes. “But I hate the person I am around you. And I can’t be like that for the rest of my life. Constantly worrying about where you are, if you find someone more attractive then me, if I won’t be enough for you anymore, if I’m making you unhappy, if my mood is making you depressed, if I’m still interesting for you, challenging enough, that maybe our fights are to much for you.”

“I love you. Just you. Only you.” Robert cupped his face. “And I told you: you’re enough and no one comes close. Not now and not ever. Because I don’t want too. I don’t want anything else. I want you because of you. “

“But you left. You took out your ring and you left." Aaron sounded biter.

"I was being a drama queen before. Forget what i said. I don't want to split up. You my have given up on us, but i haven't. Please."

"Don’t you get it? This your chance.” Aaron looked into Robert eyes.

“For what?”

“To run a mile.”

“Well, how about I take my chances. You’re not gonna scare me off.” Robert tried to convince Aaron.

“Well then, I guess that makes you an idiot.”

“Yeah, maybe. But this idiot was ready to fly with you to Las Vegas and get married. And I will marry you. One day. When you are ready and when you’ll want to. Because this is it for me. You. I don’t want anything else, I don’t search for anything else. So, when you are ready, tell me, and in that second I’ll say “I do” in front of anyone you want. You’re not on your own. You’re with me now, remember? And I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. No matter how much trouble you give me, how much grief.” Robert didn’t let go of Aaron face.

“Sounds like a dare to me.” Aaron smiled at him.

“Yeah well I dare you for once in your life to shut up.” Robert leaned and kissed Aaron gentle on his lips.

He missed those lips so much. It was like he taste them for the first time again.

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. This fight drained my energy away…I can barely feel my body.” He got in his feet and went for the door.

“Rob?” Aaron whispered.

Robert turned, looking down at Aaron. “Yeah! Are you ok?” he frowned.

“Could you help me? I don’t think I can do this on my own. I had almost two bottles of whiskey.” He smiled.

Robert rolled his eyes and got down so he could help Aaron get in his feet, grabbing him with one hand by his waist and the other around his back, under his arm.

Aaron grabbed hard into Robert shoulder and leaned into his head so he could whisper into his ear. ”Let’s have a drink. Just you and me, screw the world.”

Robert smiled, remembering “I think you had enough, don’t you?”

Aaron looked at him smiling. Robert remembered. Of course he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. Memories, memories! Let me know what you think...


End file.
